MEMS devices are utilized in a variety of environments. In such devices a handle layer is normally required to be electrically grounded to provide an electric shield for low noise performance. The electrical connection to the handle layer is provided by a wire bond. However, the wire bond requires vertical space and increases overall thickness of the MEMS device when packaged. Accordingly, what is desired is a MEMS device and method where the wire bond is not necessary.
The MEMS device and method for providing electrical connection to the handle layer should be simple, easily implemented and adaptable to existing environments. The present invention addresses such a need.